The Up's And Down's Of Living In War
by Blufox03
Summary: Basically what it says in the title. All the Up's, Down's and pure horrors of war are all concealed within in this Fanfiction. Just when things seem to be looking up for the Skulduggery crew, everything goes drastically wrong...
1. Basic Intro

Right so basically I just want to give you guys a brief introduction to this story. Hopefully it will be a mini series of stories. Three or four I think. Any way in this mini series as I have now dubbed it, dying of the light and last stand of dead men have not happened because it was heartbreaking to read that certain characters died. Said characters were amazing so in this series they're still alive. Okay? Okay. Anyhoo in this story Val has gone to America but not because of the same reason in the books. She went away to work for the American Sanctuary. There were too many bad memories in Ireland especially when her parents found out about magic (Kenny bloomin' freakin' dune sent the drive cause he could not cause of the war and everything)

.

She still sees her parents and Alice a couple time a year and they've all agreed to not tell Alice of magic.

Anyway there's a war brewing and the Irish Sanctuary request Val's help but because the American Sanctuary are gonna be on the 'opposing side' they refuse. The Irish Sanctuary end up kidnapping her and they as you guess it go to war. Not for the original reason though. Oh no. It's only cause they have Val. She saved the world a dozen times so she's a hero and the American Sanctuary want all the glory so they will do anything to get her back. They think she's become general because she was forced. They don't want to believe that she wants to be there not at the American Sanctuary. Then everything goes wrong.

.

Interested? Hell yeah you are! Wanna find out more? Then keep an eye out for my next chapter! Thanks a ton for reading this,

. Blu.


	2. Bad Dreams

**Hey hey hey guys! How's it going? I know that youve been waiting patiently for the next chapter so here it is. If you wanna know why there are full stops along the left side of the screen its because when ever I upload a chapter with spaces between mini paragraphs they disappear. So they're only there to separate things out and make them easier to read.**

 **Disclaimer: WHY DON'T I OWN IT?!**

 **Anyhoo hope you guys enjoy,**

 **Blu.**

 **Chapter 1: Bad Dreams**

.

Valkyries POV

.

 _I was in my bedroom. Everything seemed normal but at the same time I could tell that everything was wrong. I cautiously made my way down the stairs. Everything was just like it was when I left. Every picture on the wall and every bit of loose change on the hall table. I could hear voices in the kitchen. My parents voices. Only they sounded cruel and harsh. Not at all like the understanding and caring tone that was usually there. As I stepped into the kitchen they looked up. My parents faces full of judgement._

 _"Stephanie Edgely you no daughter of ours!" Shouted my mum. My dad looked at me face full of disgust._

 _" to think that we had a monster under our roof all this time" my mum continued._

 _"At least we have little Alice. We won't let her get curropted with magic like you did"_

 _The shouting match went on for some time. It ended with me running to the pier in tears. I was looking out over the ocean when I heard a growl behind me. I spun round quickly only to see Caelen shedding his skin. I turned and jumped into the sea but was shocked when Caelen jumped in after me._

 _"You think salt water can stop me?! Youve already tried that trick my love. I see now that you'll never be with me so I'm afraid that these will be you last breathes." He swum over to me and pushed my head under. I tried to loosen his grip but it just got harder. I struggled uselessly against his hold. Then an idea struck me. I used all my strength and kicked him where it hurts a man the most. He helped in pain and swum away to give himself some space. I came up gasping for air. Luckily we weren't that far away from shore so with all my remaining strength I swam to the pier and somehow pulled myself up._

 _._

 _I was vaguely aware of the sound of a car pulling up. Before I knew it I was STARING up the barrel of a .38 Smith and Wesson revolver. I then heard the velvety voice that I had grown accustomed to hearing over the years._

 _"I'm sorry Valkyrie but your far to dangerous. Darquesse is getting stronger and I can't risk her coming free for good. I know I promised you until the end. Well this is it. This is the end. Goodbye Valkyrie"he pulled back the safety and aimed straight for her brain. That way there was no way Darquesse could save her._

 _" Skulduggery! No! We can solve this! You said so yourse-" the gun went of and everything went black..._

.

.

.

I woke up gasping for breath. I was covered in sweat and tears. It was just a bad dream. That was by far the worst one I have ever had. I glanced around my dingy flat. One room. Oh how I hated it. But it was the best I could do. I couldn't exactly use my uncle's riches or everyone who was looking for me from Ireland could track it. The only ones who knew where I was was the ones I was working with. And they were sworn to seceracy. Not even my own family knew. I still went to visit them but under a different name and I always wore a AIG. I couldn't risk seeing anyone from my past life. There were too many bad memories. All they knew was that my parents found out about magic then that was it. Valkyrie Cain disappeared.

.

.

My family understood why and they never ask where I go. Which is nice. I just wish that I could of gone somewhere else apart from stupid bleedin' America. No offense to Americans. I'm lead detective under a different name. Everyone knows who I am there but they're sworn to secrecy. I've had many people ask why I don't want to be found. They always get the same awnser. There's too many bad memories that I just want to forget. They were happy to accept me. I mean they never used to like me. But that was when I was part of the Irish Sanctuary. The one with all the fame. When the American Sanctuary heard that one of the world's saviour's on many occasions (me) had come to their country. Well let's just say they couldn't wait to get their grubby hands on me.

.

 **.**

 **IIMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

 **.**

 **Hey guys sorry for everything being underlined at the top of the page. I have no idea what happened. Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter! I also need to tell you that I'm moving house this Friday so I probably won't UPDATE until the Wi-Fi is up and running again which means I won't be updating for a while. But when it's up and running again I promise I'll update as soon as. Any way hope you guys enjoyed and until I update next,**

 **Blu.**


	3. Say What now?

**Omg! I'm** ** _so_** **sorry for not updating! I've been really busy lately and also had a ton of writers block so I wanted to make up for it! Thank you for all your reviews, they really mean a lot to me! All and any help would be greatly appreciated! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy the chapter,**

 **Blu.**

0000000000000

Valkyrie stormed through the Sanctuary. The other Sanctuary operatives were forced to flatten themselves against the walls or suffer the wrath of Valkyrie Cain herself. Everyone across the world had heard the tales. The twelve year old girl who's life had been endangered. Who's life was then saved by the Skulduggery Pleasant. Who had then taken young Valkyrie on as an apprentice. Ever since then the two had been saving the world like it was nobody's business.

Everyone who had heard of her or had met her were in utter awe of Valkyrie. But at the same time they were teriffied of her. The one thing that shocked people most about her though were her eyes. Everyone who met her thought her to be small, inexperienced and childish. But she wasn't. She was one of the world's saviour's and greatest sorcerers. So when ever people looked into her eyes, they saw the eyes of a hardened soldier who had fought in century long wars. They saw the eyes of a wise old sorcerer who lived the longest life in history. But they were also so so so sad. They were the eyes of someone who had lost everything that had ever mattered to them. But unfortunately for her, that's exactly what had happened.

Valkyrie was extremely annoyed. You could tell by the way she glared at passing sorcerers. Of course she was annoyed. I mean who wouldn't be? Especially when your called in when your just sitting down to a late breakfast on your day off. It was just like those bloody elders to call her in. Sometimes Valkyrie didn't think they could run the place without her!

Valkyrie slowed her pace to a brisk walk just as she was turning the corner leading directly to the conference room. She flicked her wrist and the doors slammed open. She walked through and used her other hand and the shadows curled around the door handles and shut the doors behind her gently. At the age of 22 Valkyrie still hadn't experienced the surge. This made her an even more dangerous opponent.

Valkyrie was a little disheartened by the fact that there had been no one in the room at the time to experience her grand entrance. But then again what more could she expect from the elders. They always were a lazy bunch.

...

About half an hour later when the council of elders finally arrived Valkyrie was almost asleep. She was slouched across an uncomfortable wooden chair with the words "Valkyrie Cain. Head Detective" written on it.

The tallest one of the three looked at Valkyrie in shock. "Miss Cain! Should you really need to be reminded that you need to stand when the Grand Mage is in your presence?" He asked.

Valkyrie glanced up at him."of course not Grand Mage Grin. It's just when you've waiting for a long time on your day off, one tends to feel rather tired." Grand Mage Grins name made you think of a happy chap. Someone who was always smiling and someone who was really kind. Unfortunately for everyone who knew him however, this was not the case. Grand Mage Grin was actually quite the opposite of what his name suggested. He was tall, lanky incredibly thin and someone who loves to abuse his power. Very much like old Tenny. It was a shame he died. He two men either side of him were very different. They were twins and both extremely quiet. They hated hurting anyone but would defend themselves if need be. If an argument was going on then they would rather watch then intervene.

!

Grumbling slightly, Grand Mage Grin walked around the table so that he was facing Valkyrie. One of the twins, Elder Razor if she wasn't mistaken, began the meeting.

"I presume Miss Cain, that you know why you're here?" He asked. Valkyrie looked at him angrily.

"Of course I don't Elder Razor. If I did then why would I have showed up on my day off?" He grimaced slightly at her tone. His twin, Elder Blade (A\N get it? Haha!) Stated quite calmly,

" it. Seems as though as though your location has been found out." Valkyries head snapped up to meet the council's gaze. Noting the worry and other emotions flitting through their eyes.

"What?!" She asked.

"Someone has let it slip that you are at the American Sanctuary." Supplied Grand Mage Grin.

"Who? Tell me who in their right mind decided to tell?" The fury in her voice was enough to make her old mentor shake in his boots so imagine how the council were.

"Miss Cain! Don't you DARE speak to the council like that! I'll have you know that if it weren't for us then you wouldn't even have a job right now!"

Valkyrie glanced at him from under her long fringe. "Excuse me?"

0000000000000000

 **Hey guys! So how was that? Hoped you liked it! I want to know if you guys want any OC's in the upcoming chapters so if you do, leave them in the reviews. Thank for reading,**

 **Blu.**


	4. Who's Back!

**Hi guys! I finally got a flash of inspiration. After months of patiently waiting I finally y have a new chapter! Before you begin, I just have a few words of thanks to get out the way.**

 **Mya2015, RedIvySparrow, Skyler S, Datowldoe and Raptorjewel for reviewing. It really meant a lot to me.**

 **Raptorjewel and Datowldoe deserve another lot of thanks for reading over this chapter and going over mistakes.**

 **Skyler S deserves another thanks for helping me out with ideas. Without her you wouldn't have this chapter today.**

 **So now that those are out of the way, enjoy!**

 **Blu**

Skulduggery sighed and tossed the finished case file on top o the rest. Tipstaff would get them in the morning. He looked around the tiny and barely furnished Sanctuary room he lived in. Nothing but a fold out chair, old coffee table an a simple office desk and computer.

He had moved here when Valkyrie left. There were too many memories back at his house.

The moon shone on his skull making it going wickedly.

He had stopped wearing hats when Valkyrie left as well. The memories of Valkyrie stealing them and putting them on were just too much for him. Hell, he wouldn't even let anyone sit in the passenger seat of the Bentley. When asked by the criminals why they couldn't sit there instead, they would simply be told

"Your my worthy of sitting were she sat."

They would be silent after that. They all knew who she was. That was another thing. Murders and investigations dropped lower after she left too. Everyone was too afraid of the skeletons famous rage to try and provoke him.

Skulduggery reached into his shirt pocket and took out a neatly folded but obviously old and very used piece of paper. Slowly, as though it would burn him if opened too fast, Skulduggery opened up the piece of paper. It was the note that Valkyrie had left for him. She had left one for everyone else o course, but the one she left for him was by far the longest and if the tear stains on it were anything to go by, most certainly the hardest for her to write.

He began to re-read the note like he did every night. This way he got a sort of comfort that prevented him from going all 'Lord Vile' on everyone.

 _Dear Skulduggery,_

 _I know that you're most probably furious right now an maybe a little confused. You probably showed up and expected me to be in bed. Sleeping as much as possible for the next case. Sorry._

 _I wanted to tell you that I had to go. I'm not going to tell you why or were I went. I can tell you that my mum and dad know-all about magic. I told them that I was going but I didn't tell them were, so don't bother asking. I asked China for help on sigils a couple months back and got lessons from her. With the knowledge I gained I managed to de-activate my reflection. You can't ask that either._

 _You taught me too well Skulduggery. I know all the tricks you use to find people and I have successfully blocked them. You'll never find me Skulduggery. Please don't look for me. Please just carry on with your life. Get a new partner and retake your family crest.( Don't you dare start spouting nonsense that your not "worthy". You Mr Pleasant, are the worthiest skeleton I know.)_

 _We've been through a lot you an me. Defeated so many creatures through he years. Made promises and vows, came up with code words and phrases. I know now this is killing you Skulduggery, believe me, it's killing me too._

 _It's time for this sparrow to fly south for the winter Skulduggery. ( Though not literally. That would be too big a clue and like I said before, your not going to find me.)_

 _I know I promised Until The End._

 _Well Skull, this is it._

 _This is the end of Pleasant & Cain._

 _Goodbye Skulduggery,_

 _Valkyrie._

Skulduggery let out a sigh and refolded the letter. He wished again that she had never left. She had always told that he was the best detective in the world. He didn't see how when he couldn't even find his best friend.

A quick but hesitant rapping on the door caught Skulduggery's attention. He walked over an pulled the door open. A young Sanctuary agent - a new one most likely - fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. The agent looked up at him fearfully.

"Well?" Skulduggery barked. He didn't like getting interrupted. Especially when he was thinking about his partner in crime. The agent just continued to see up at him doing a rather bad imitation of a gold fish.

"Get up." Skulduggery barked "I will not talk to someone when that are sitting on the floor and gaping at me."

The agent shot up as though he had been stung.

"S-sorry M-mr Pleasant sir-" he began.

"Why are you here?" Skulduggery interrupted not really caring If it was rude. Valkyrie would of scolded him for it, then apologise for his attitude. But Valkyrie wasn't here.

"Well you see sir... we received some very important news and someone had to tell you sir." He held up a thin stick. " I got the short one so I have to tell you sir."

So that was what they thought of him?

Was he really that bad now that Valkyrie had left?

He shouldn't be surprised really. Valkyrie HAD been the only good thing in his life.

"What information?" Skulduggery snapped.

"Err - well you see sir it is about a former colleague of yours apparently. I can't remember their name properly as I'm new to both the Sanctuary and magic and still get mixed up with names but-"

Skulduggery began to get irritated at the man's rambling so he decided to voice his opinion.

"Stop rambling and spit it out already!"

The man stopped and looked at him. He nodded quickly.

"Y-yes o-of course sir." He paused and glanced at him.

"Well?" Skulduggery asked.

" I believe sir, and please correct me if I'm wrong, I believe that her name is Valkyrie Cain."


	5. Idiots

**Hey Guys! Happy last day of school! I am currently typing this my school library with my good friend Raptorjewel. I wanted to apologise for the slow updates and to thank everyone for the amazing reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoy,**

 **Blu.**

 ** _Previously on The Up's And Down's Of Living In War…._**

 ** _(with Valkyrie)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Someone has let it slip that you are at the American Sanctuary." Supplied Grand Mage Grin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who? Tell me who in their right mind decided to tell?" The fury in her voice was enough to make her old mentor shake in his boots so imagine how the council were._**

 ** _"_** ** _Miss Cain! Don't you DARE speak to the council like that! I'll have you know that if it weren't for us then you wouldn't even have a job right now!"_**

 ** _Valkyrie glanced at him from under her long fringe. "Excuse me?"_**

 ** _00000000_**

Grand Mage Grin's smirk faltered slightly.

" _You took me in?!"_ Valkyrie growled.

" _I wouldn't have a job if it weren't for you?!"_

 _"_ Well EXCUSE me Mr I'm-So-Much-Better-Than-You, it was _your_ agents who tracked _me_ around the country continuously offering me a job! And when _that_ didn't work, you forcefully threatened to tell Skulduggery where I was! It may just be me but isn't that _blackmail_?!"

Elders Razor and Blade smirked slightly from under their hoods. Privately they thought that Grand Mage Grin had had that coming to him for quite a while.

"Well while that may be Miss Cain, you have NO right to speak to me like that" Grand Mage Grin replied. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she asked " then why don't you fire me?"

Grand Mage Grin spluttered unable to form any words.

"Oh! That's right. I can't leave the Sanctuary can I? I know why I'm here Grin and I'm not happy about it.

"You keep me here against my will. Let it slip out in a few years where I am when everything is under your control and you revel in the fame. Isn't that right?"

Grand Mage Grin shook his head quickly

"Then why haven't you fired me? I've done plenty of things – on purpose may I add – to get fired and yet you let me off the hook every single time."

"I-I-"

Valkyrie continued on seemingly oblivious to the man's terrible attempts at recovering control.

"But now your panicking aren't you? This ISNT under your control and not only that, but you didn't think I knew why I was here. Well news flash Grin, I DO KNOW!"

Elders Razor and Blade smiled and nodded their heads towards Valkyrie. That had seemed to do it. The Grand Mage was now standing there with his mouth open waiting for the flies to make their Grand Entrance.

Valkyrie smiled brightly. "Well then, let's get back to why I'm here then shall we?"

Her gaze hardened suddenly.

"Who told?!"

Elders Blade and Razor both spoke up doing that annoying twin thing where they speak at the same time. "Some idiot called Arlo Miss Cain."

Valkyrie snorted and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Really? Well only and idiot who comes up with a name like that could be stupid enough to tell."

"Apparently he told his cousin in Ireland when he was phoning home."

"Then how did the Irish Sanctuary find out?"

"He works there Miss Cain and apparently asked a passing Agent if he had ever heard of you."

Valkyrie glared in to space and muttered " idiot" under her breath.

It was at this time that the tall idiot letting flies in his mouth rejoined the conversation.

"Miss Cain," he began carefully "we will send an Agent immediately to smooth things over"

But at seeing her face screw up he hastily added "but of course _you_ will be the one to choose the Agent."

He sighed in relief when Valkyrie beamed at him.

"Great!" she said finally happy with where this conversation had gone. "I'll go get my bags the shall I?"

With skulduggery

Skulduggery froze at the mention of his best friends name.

" are you sure?" he asked quietly

"Yes sir! It was my cousin who works at the American Sanctuary who told me Sir. Though he did phone back afterwards and told me that an Agent was coming to ' smooth things over'."

" of course they are" he said.

God how he hated the Americans. It was then that he froze again and finally realised something. Valkyrie was right! Ha _had_ taught her too well. She went the one place he wouldn't of checked.

He also realised that Erskine had kept this from him. At least a couple hours if that meant the Americans had phoned back already. He pushed past the Agent at the door who fell to the ground in tears. ' _honestly_ ' he thought ' _he really is and idiot._ '

Skulduggery stormed through the vacant hall and corridors of the Sanctuary twisting furiously at every corner.

When he got to the Grand Hall he burst through the doors.

He didn't stop until he was right in front of the Council.

" ERSKINE RAVEL!" he roared "WHY DIDN'T YOUY TELL ABOUT VALKYRIE CAINS WHEREABOUTS?"

 **Hey Guys! Just wanted to tell you one last thing before I go. I hope you all have an Summer Holidays .Another thing is please give me ideas and OC's for the upcoming chapters.**

 **Thanks a ton guys,**

 **Blu.**


	6. IMPORTANT

**Hey everyone. I hate these author notes and absolutely hate when authors (like myself) leave their stories without updating for a LONG time. After I moved houses two years ago i was plagued with writers block and now im studying furiously for upcoming Prelims and Exams. Good news came of it though as during this time, I not only gained A's in all my subjects, but inspiration too.**

 **I have decided that i will rewrite mt Five Nights At Valkyrie's fanfic first and then move on to my THe Up's And Down's Of Living In War fanfic. Any ideas or suggestions will be greatly appreciated and i want to thank everyone who waited patiently for the next chapter.**

 **Blu**


End file.
